medieval_kingdom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Support
Support If you need assistance because the game is either crashing or you have found a bug, you may contact the Development Team directly to help assist you. There are multiple ways to do this depending on what your issue is. After reviewing common fixes section of this page, if your problem still persists, use the appropriate method to contact us. Common Fixes Game Crashes after Company Intro Video Solution 1) This is the most common potential problem effects some systems-Start the game, let the Reverie logo move play and don`t move or click the mouse-Wait for about 5 minutes, the main menu should appear -This long odd loading time will only happen on the first run Solution 2) -Open Steam find Medieval Kingdom Wars in the Library -Right click on the game name, and go to Game Options -Uncheck - Run in Windowed Mode Solution 3) If this still doesn`t work, do this: -In Windows Control Panel, go to Apps, locate Visual/C++ 2008 and uninstall. -Then download and install this C runtime libraries: http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=5555 -Restart the PC Can`t enter text in the Main Menu -Navigate to the MKW.exe. Typically located in: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Medieval Kingdom Wars\MKW.exe -Right clicking on the MKW.exe Select Properties, Select Compatibility -Check the box "Override high DPI scaling behavior and in the drop box choosing 'System' Mouse is not working in the Main Menu -Open Steam find Medieval Kingdom Wars in the Library -Right click on the game name, and go to Game Options -Uncheck - Run in Windowed Mode -Check - Fix Mouse If this still doesn`t help, follow these steps: -Go to Windows Control Panel, look up Font and Icon size options -Setting icons/fonts to medium size, -If that doesn't work - you might need to restart your computer -If you have a fancy mouse with it's own acceleration software - try disabling it FOR WINDOWS 10 - Right click on Desktop, choose Display Settings, and slide the "change the size of text, and other items" slider down to 100%. Terrible FPS on a good video card Most likely cause is that MKW uses not your dedicated video card, but the weaker intergrated one. To fix this please do one of the following: -Go to the NVIDIA/ATI Control Panel by right clicking on your desk top and clicking on "NVIDIA Control Panel". -IIn the default screen that pops up (it should be "manage 3D settings", and the "Program Settings" tab should be automatically selected), under "1. Select a program to customize:" hit the "Add" button. - From here, navigate to the MKW.exe. Typically located in: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Medieval Kingdom Wars\MKW.exe Selecti it, and open. - Then, under "2. Select the preferred graphics processor for this program:" open the drop-down menu and select "High-performance NVIDIA/ATI processor". - Finally, hit apply in the far bottom right corner, and you should be good to go! I played fine, but now it crashes on startup To fix this you would need to delete the Local Saved Data File -Click on the organizer button in any folder. And select Folder and Search options. Go to view, and under Hidden Files and Folders, or Drives - click show hidden files. -Now navigate to C:/users/YOUR USERNAME/AppData/local/mkw/ -In that file, locate and delete file called local_saved_data Main menu says - Version Incorrect and that you need to Patch the game -Right click on Medieval Kingdom Wars name in your Steam library, and select Properties -Switch to Updates tab, and select - Always keep this game up to date -Wait a minute, or if game didn't update, restart steam (completely shut it down and start it again) Connection Timed Out error -Restart your computer - in most cases it`ll fix this issue -Restart your Internet Modem/Router - turn power off, wait 10 seconds, turn on. Wait 5 minutes after -Disable Anti Virus and Firewall - and if that works, re-enabled it and set MKW.exe and or Mithrill.dll as exception Connection Error in Multiplayer Ask all the players who are having connection problem to do these steps, including yourself, as it`s impossible to tell which of the players is having a problem -Restart (power down and then up) wireless/internet modem, and also restart PC -In Control Panel, click Network and Internet Connections, and then open Windows Firewall. In Windows Firewall, click the Exceptions tab, and then click Add Port. Add post 30844 -If you have other firewall software, try disabling it, or adding MKW.exe as exception there Additional Steps to try in case of frequent crashes 1) Bring up Task Manager, Go to Processes, and if PnkBstr process is running please disable it 2)Delete your MKW user folder -Click on the organizer button in any folder. And select Folder and Search options. Go to view, and under Hidden Files and Folders, or Drives - click show hidden files. -Now navigate to C:/users/YOUR USERNAME/AppData/local/mkw/ -Delete most of the contents of that MKW folder, but you might want to leave you campaign saves Note: Do not delete the Campaign1 to Campaign9 files if you wish to save your campaign. 3) If you are not playing on high visual settings, try check-marking all the items on the left in the options, but leaving Water/Shadow/Draw Distance on your current lower settings 4) Revalidate the game -Open Steam find Medieval Kingdom Wars in the Library -Right click on the game name, and go to Game Properties -In Game properties click on Local Files, and select Re-validate game files. 5) make sure you restart the computer before playing again 6) Disable Anti Virus and Firewall - and if that works set MKW.exe and or Mithrill.dll as exception 7) Try installing C runtime libraries. http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=5555 8) Try getting the latest .Net Framework For Desktop - http://www.microsoft.com/net/download 9) Uninstall the game on Steam (delete local files), and re-download 10) Set Administrative Permissions -Go to your steam directory ex: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Medieval Kingdom Wars -Alter the properties of MKW.exe -Compatibility Tab Check "Run this program as an administrator" and also check compatibility mode for "Windows 7" -If you get Microsoft Visual c++ error box, do not close it - just play and ignore the error 11) Set Correct Permissions for Temp Game Files -Click on the organizer button in any folder. And select Folder and Search options. Go to view, and under Hidden Files and Folders, or Drives - click show hidden files. - Now navigate to C:/users/YOUR USERNAME/AppData/local/mkw/, Right click on the mkw folder, and select Properties -Un-click Read-Only, and click Apply. Select to all folders and sub-folders when prompted. -Set Administrative Permissions Technical Support The easiest and quickest way to receive technical support for either crashes or bugs you have encountered is by reporting them on the game forum. The forum can be found in the Community Hub section under Medieval Kingdom Wars. Please read the following before submitting a bug report or crash assistance. "It would be of great help to our small team if you could use the following format to notify us of the bugs and other issues we need to fix. Please keep in mind - submitting new bugs requires some work on your end, as we can only work on bugs that we have enough details on that we know what to look for. So please do NOT post any bugs if you don`t have sufficient information on the issue - as these bug reports are sometimes useless to the development team, and can confuse us." Official Technical Support forums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/499660/discussions/1/ Requested information 1) Submitting a report: Before posting your new bug it would be appreciated if you would collect various information and find a way to reproduce the issue, or tell us the effected nation/town. In addition it will help if you attach the log file of your game. So please try and do all this investigation work on your end prior to posting your bug report if you have time. 2) Post Title: Make a new post with title consisting of the issue type - Bug or Balance. Follow by priority - Low, Mid, High, and quick overview of the bug. For Example: Bug High - 100% Resistance on Heroes or Balance Low - Looting Corpses gives too much gold 3) What to Include: -Overview: Start with an overview of the bug - including as much details as possible. We would really like to see as much details as possible here, not just 1 quick sentence. Also include what you were doing when it happened, your player nation to include any other information that could be useful. -Priority: Please explain to us why you think it`s a high or low priority issue, how often it happens, if you know it effects other players, and how badly this effects gameplay. -How to Reproduce: If there is a way to reproduce the bug we need to know how. Without this step it will take us much longer to find this bug, so this is a MUST if you have time. For some issues - you would need to show us a picture of the effected town or bug, but if it`s possible to reproduce this issue, include VERY detailed step by step instructions. Log Files For most bugs we will need a copy of your game logs. To attach your logs you will need to do the following: This file is saved in your default Medieval Kingdom Wars directory under the name of Log1.txt. "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Medieval Kingdom Wars" In some case you might want to attach all of your available Log files, they are located in the same folder named Log1.txt, Log2.txt, Log3.txt, Log4.txt and Log5.txt, Share the files with use, using any of the text/media sharing sites, for example https://www.dropbox.com/ Pictures If you encountered a level design problem or another sort of glitch that is best captured in an image - please take a screenshot of it using F1 key (Or default steam key F12) on your keyboard (up to 30 screenshots can be saved in your default KW2 Battles directory). After this you`ll find your screenshot in the default MKW Steam directly: "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Medieval Kingdom Wars" in BMP format. Share the picture with us, using any of the media sharing sites, for example https://www.dropbox.com/ If you took the screenshot in Steam, you can get the Screenshot link from My Screenshots in you Steam Profile. Email Support If you have tried reaching us through Technical Support or prefer to send an email you may contact us at support@reverieworld.com. Back to Main Page __FORCETOC__